Hechizo para dormir
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: [Temporada 2, episodio 19] Luego de lo sucedido con Sandboy varios ciudadanos esa noche no pueden dormir. A Marinette y a Adrien les pasaba eso.


—¡Agh! —articula Adrien luego de darse vuelta varias veces en su cama.

Sus ojos cerrados lo mantiene con fuerza, pero el sentimiento de estar atrapado, encerrado, es muy fuerte. Las sabanas lo aprietan, lo asfixian que al final, las retira con fuerza.

Se queda un momento recostado en su cama, sin moverse respirando agitadamente. Se levanta y mira hacia afuera de la ventana. La noche seguía presente y Adrien no quiere, más bien no puede dormir.

Suspira y mira a Plagg dormitar, su frazada subir y bajar. No lo quiere despertar y vuelve a estudiar.

 **...**

—Mamá, papá ¿Puedo dormir esta noche contigo? —pregunta Marinette, su cuerpo temblaba levemente, sus mejillas avergonzadas por la petición. Abrazando su almohada junto a su pecho.

—¿Que pasa hija? —pregunta Sabine, despabilándose— ¿Aun sigues perturbada por la pesadilla?

Ella asiente; había cerrado los ojos y otra vez había soñado con Adrien. Y no el lindo y encantador sino el perturbador que le gustaba a Chloé.

—Ven aqui —dice su padre que también se había despertado.

Ella se acerca y se mete entre medio de los dos.

—Gracias.

Y cierra los ojos.

 **...**

A los pocos minutos, Plagg se despierta y se revolotea cerca de su portador mientras se frota sus ojos.

—¿No duermes? —pregunta.

—Lo hare más tarde —esboza una pequeña sonrisa y continua con el labor. A pesar de que lo que quiere es dormir, sabe que no puede. Se siente asfixiado y tiene muchas ganas de salir de su hogar.

Bosteza.

—¿Quieres dar un paseo?

—No puedo salir.

—Pero, Chat Noir si puede —sugiere.

El mira a su Kwami y sonríe.

—Plagg, transfórmame.

 **...**

Un golpe fuerte se escucha y los seis pares de ojos se abren.

—¿Estas bien, querido? —pregunta a su esposo.

Él ríe, sobándose su cabeza; se había caído de la cama

—Estoy bien.

Marinette se siente culpable, ya no era una niña y dificultaba dormir en la cama de sus padres. El espació era muy reducido.

—Yo creo que me iré a mi habitación a dormir...

—Pero, Marinette... —ella sonríe.

—Estaré bien, mamá —asegura— voy a poder dormir ahora.

Su mama la toma del brazo.

—¡Espera! Te hare un hechizo para que tus pesadillas se vayan —Le regala una dulce sonrisa— Cierra los ojos.

Su hija obedeció, sintiendo como un contacto es realizado en su frente. La había besado ahí.

"Bye bye pesadillas"

Ella sonríe más grande.

—¿Recuerdas este hechizo?

—Lo hago —afirma— Gracias, mamá... y papá —y le dio una abrazó junto a su papá que se había levantado del suelo.

Hace mucho que su mama no le hacia ese hechizo. Desde que era un niña.

 **...**

—¿No vas a dormir? —pregunta Tikki al verla posada en el balcón mirando la calle.

—En este momento no tengo sueño —refuta— En un rato.

—Bueno, pero tienes que levantarte temprano.

—Lo sé —dándole una sonrisa.

—¿My Princess?

Esa voz lo sorprende. De inmediato, Tikki se esconde.

—¿Chat Noir?

—¿No puedes dormir por lo de Sandboy? —cuestiona sentándose encima de la baranda.

—En parte, ahora no tengo sueño.

—¿Que pesadilla tuviste? —Enseguida, se da cuenta— Oh, lo siento seguramente no quieres...

—El chico que me gusta, le gustaba a alguien más.

—Oh, se algo de eso de tener miedo de que no te correspondan. En mi caso, además de no quererme tenía una espada gigante —rió con tal solo recordarlo.

—En mi pesadilla parecía poseído —se estremece— Realmente daba miedo.

—Es bueno saberlo, si lo veo, no olvidare de traer un crucifijo y agua bendita.

—Hey, fue en la pesadilla. En la realidad no da miedo.

—Estoy bromeando, My Princess —riendo— Estoy seguro que es un chico encantador por el hecho de que tú te enamoraste de él.

Ella se sonroja.

—Bueno, ya va a amanecer será mejor que vuelva antes de que se dé cuenta que he desaparecido.

Bosteza.

—Intentare dormir un poco. Bueno... ¡Nos vemos! —Se da la vuelta— Espero no volver a sentirme claustrofóbico —murmura y esas palabras sorprendieron a Marinette, quien por instinto pellizca su traje.

—¿Qué pasa? —cuando al oír el llamado, sus ojos dilatan. Al ver a Marinette tomarlo de los hombros y besarle su frente.

"Bye bye pesadillas"

Musita cuando sus labios se separan. El gatito parpadea con las mejillas levemente coloreadas, luego ríe al salir de la impresión.

—Eh... mi m-mamá un h-hechizo para dormir —tartamudeando, al darse cuenta de lo que hizo— Te protege de las pesadillas.

—No des más explicaciones, My Princess...

En eso siente sus manos en sus hombros.

—Déjame protegerte, esta vez.

Cuando esas palabras son pronunciadas, Marinette cierra los ojos al notar sus labios acercándose. Esos mismos que se pegan en su frente

"Bye bye pesadillas"

Sus ojos se abren, ella estaba anonadada.

—¿No era así? —sonriendo.

Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas.

—Que tengas dulces sueños, yo velare y protegeré los suyos.

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que se vaya. Chat Noir se fue hacia su casa y Marinette se fue a acostar.

Y luego cuando los dos individuos se encontraban en su cama con los ojos cerrados, teniendo dulces sueños, el hechizo de protección puesto aún se sentía tibio en su frente y latente en el corazón de los jóvenes.


End file.
